Lizwin: Maybe,Probably,DEFINITLY
by Aqua88
Summary: Edwin is 16. Lizzie is 16. Marti died when they were 14. The family is still a little overwhelmed...But maybe it will bring some family members closer together....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first Lizwin. I guess you could call it classic lizwin. I think it sort of starts out lame. It'll get better.Hehe. It is in Edwin's point of view mostly. I will also be incorperating a little bit of Dasey, but still mainly focusing on Lizwin. Hope you enjoy! 

Edwin looked down from the top step of the stairs. Derek was in the corner talking to Sam. Sam said something, then Derek fidgeted with his tie. Casey was in the Corner with Nora, crying. Except this time, Derek was not over makeing fun of her. Instead he did the complete opposite. Walked over to Casey and pulled her away from Nora, and talked with her in the far corner of the room. George was talking to some of Marti's teachers. He had no clue where Lizzie had went.

He felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He whipped his head around.

"God, Lizzie you scared the crap outta me. I was just wondering where you went."

Lizzie sat down beside him. "Sorry, I was wondering where you went too. Are you okay?"

Edwin let out a large sigh with annoyance. "Let's see here...My sister just died two days ago from cancer...Hmm...No, I'm not feeling too super at the moment."

Lizzie looked down and remained quiet. Edwin stared down at the step with her.

"Edwin, I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say, and I'm not good in these types of situations, I never..."

Edwin cut Lizzie off and started to bawl. Lizzie was alarmed. She had never seen Edwin cry. Never. She went into full panic mode. "Hey. Don't cry, everything will be alright."

Edwin set his head in his hands."No! It won't be alright! Don't you get it? My sister is DEAD. Not just away for a little while. I will NEVER see Marti again."

Lizzie did the only thing she could think to do. She wrapped her arm around Edwin, expecting him tp push her away, and to tell her to buzz off.Surprisingly, Edwin sat and let Lizie hold him. It felt comforting. He felt like he could cry for hours.

He wanted Marti back. She was almost his security blanket so to speak. He loved to be a little kid again, and play with Marti.

He proceeded to shake while crying remembering all of Marti's quorks, trying to let go of all the memories, and try to never ever remember them again.

Lizzie just hugged him tighter, and started to cry with him. She hated crying. Everyone knew. She only cried when she was genuinly upset. In this case, she was upset for Edwin.

Edwin could feel Lizzie crying with him. He had only seen her cry once when her Dad came to visit, and she started bawling after he left--Edwin guessed she was mad he would not be visiting for another year or so. So he knew she was really upset. The day of Marti's funeral was an important day for Edwin. He realized Lizzie might be more then just a friend.

A/N: The next chapter will buzz ahead more in the future. Edwin and Lizzie will be sixteen, and Derek and Casey eighteen. The next chapter will not be as sort of dramatic. Thanks for reading...Sorry I write such short Chap...I'm going to work on it. Haha


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, now we are buzzed ahead a couple years. D Hope you like it! 

Edwin sat down at the table. No one was up. Not like anything was new. It was the fourth day of the summer, and a Saturday. He pondered about getting some cereal. Lizzie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Edwin. Morning. Whats up?"

Edwin got up and reached for two bowls. "Just woke up. Want some cereal?"

"Sure." Lizzie gave one of her trademark grins.

Edwin grabbed two bowls, spoons, and got each of their favorite cereals. Lizzie grabbed the milk. They both sat down at the counter and prepared their cereal. Edwin was still in his boxers and a plain tee. Lizzie liked to get up and dressed right away. She liked to be prepared for the day. Lizzie took a bite of cereal. Edwin found himself looking at Lizzie's jeans.

Last year she developed this great look. If Derek were to label it, he would probably call it boho sporty. Lizzie was always in brown or dark orange. She looked great in the colors too. Today, her hair was wavy, she had on a brown and gold t-shirt with brown jean capris. Lizzie looked up from her cereal bowl.

"Is there something on my jeans or something?"

Edwin whipped his head and took a bite of his cereal like it was the best thing in the world. "Oh, no, it's fine. I was just looking at the...stitching."

"Ooookkk. See any problems with it?"

Edwin blushed. "Nope."

"Good." Lizzie grabbed her cereal bowl and went into the living room quickly. Edwin pounded his head on the table. 'Why do I do such stupid things?'

He couldn't beleive it had been a little over two years since he realized he liked Lizzie. He thought that he would have told her by now. He seemed to never find the right time though. Everytime he saw her he was just itching to tell her. He felt instantly drawn.

Derek and Casey walked into the room, makeing their ways towards the kitchen exit. Edwin was astonished. "Where are you guys going?"

Derek and Casey jumped a foot and turned around. There was a long pause. Casey spoke up. "Huh?"

Edwin spoke slower. "I said: Where are you going."

Casey and Derek spoke at the same time. "Out."

The confusion was clear on Edwin's face. "Ok, but where are you going at 11:00am on a Saturday?"

Derek sighed and sat at the counter. Casey did the same.

"We are going to the park and then hitting a resteraunt."

Edwin just about fell off his chair. "Okay let me get this straight. You guys are going to the park...together?"

Derek did a dull laugh. "No, we are going on double dates."

Edwin raised his eyebrows. "Ok, well..."

Just then Lizzie walked into the room. "Hey Edwin can you help me with the TV? I think I accidently unplugged..."

Derek and Casey rushed out the back door as Lizzie spoke.

"Whats up with them?"

"I don't know...They said they had double dates at the park."

"Huh. Well. Hey I screwed up the Sattelite. I think I disconnected something. Will you go look at it?"

Edwin smiled. "Sure Liz. What happened? How did you unplug something?"

Lizzie blushed. "Oh, well, I was messing around trying to do a cartwheel...And I did not have such a graceful landing."

Edwin walked into the living room as he imagined Lizzie doing a cartwheel. Lizzie followed him.

He knelt down behind the T.V and moved some cords around trying to see what was up. Lizzie bent down next to him, and leaned over him. Edwin could smell her deoderant--He knew she always used extra stregnth sport deoderant with the scent called 'Scattered Showers'. She always smelled like grass with fresh rain water drenched over it, and the scent drove Edwin crazy.

Lizzie leaned over and asked if that cord was it. One of her waves of dark chocolate brown hair fell into his face. "Uh, no, that's not it."

Edwin quickly found the correct cord, and plugged it into the socket. "That should do it."

Lizzie did one of Edwin's favorite grins, still leaned over him. "Thanks Ed. Hey I was wondering..."

A voice came from the other side of the room. "What are you guys doing?"

Edwin tried to get up quickly, but Lizzie was still there. He bumped his head into her chest.

"Whoop, Sorry," He apologized. They both rose up.

"Oh, Nora. We were just fixing the satellite...there was a glitch."

Nora put an odd look on her face. "Ok, but I would think that one of you can fix it. It probably doesn't take two people next to each..."

"Nora!", George called from downstairs.

Nora left the room to go downstairs. Edwin and Lizzie both sat down on the couch, both very well knowing it did not require two people to fix the T.V.

A/N: Wahoo, and we're off! Haha. (I'm hopeing someday someone will appreciate my dry humor...) Hope you liked the chap. I thought it turned out Okay. Thanks for reading, another chapter is comeing out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay, another chapter. This chapter has some soccer jargin in it--too bad I know nothing about soccer. Sorry in advance if the wording in that area is weird...All of my soccer knowledge comes from T.V series'. hehe. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Edwin did practiclly nothing that day-The perfect non school summer day. Later after dinner, Edwin sat down to the hall computer, uploading some videos. Everyone knew he was the biggest techie. Lizzie walked into the room.

"Did you know that Casey and Derek are still not home? It's 9:30."

Edwin clicked off of his program. "I know. Weird huh?"

"Yeah," Lizzie adjusted her shirt. "So, I was wondering if you would consider comeing to my soccer game tomorrow..."

Edwin's mind pretty much came to a full stop. Marti used to love Lizzie's soccer games. The entire family (even Derek started comeing after the entire Scott/Coach fiasco) came to her soccer games and cheered her on. Marti would always sit on the closest bleacher possible to the field. She wanted to make sure Lizzie saw that her new sister was cheering her on.

Edwin had quit going to Lizzie's soccer games cold turkey after Marti died. He felt horrible for it too. But he just couldn't quite bring himself to go face the fact that there would be no little girl sitting in the front bleacher screaming. He felt incomplete without her there. It was a big deal for Lizzie to ask.

Lizzie continued. "Look, I know it's really hard, but it's my first game of the soccer year. I really want you to be there. Will you please come...for me?"

This time, Edwin felt extremely vulnerable. He wanted to show Lizzie that he cared about her. Edwin let out a large sigh. "Ok Liz. I'll go."

Lizzie put on a huge smile. "Really? That's great! I guess I will see you tomorrow morning."

She turned around to leave, then stopped. "Edwin?"

Edwin looked up from the computer. "Yeah?"

"It really means a lot to me...I think it's really brave of you."

Edwin was glad Lizzie was turned around so he could let out a huge grin. "Thanks, Liz. Game at 9' as usual?"

Lizzie started to walk forward. "Yup," She whipped her head around quickly to give Edwin a smile. "And don't be late."

Edwin loved it when Lizzie was bossy. He gave her a grin back. "No probs there."

-------

Edwin woke up late at 8:15 the next morning. He quickly threw on a brown shirt, and some baggy jeans. Derek had helped him pick out some non dorky clothes last month. He was really trying to impress Lizzie, but told Derek he just wanted his high school status quo to get up a little higher.

He headed downstairs. Lizzie was rinseing her bowl in the sink, and Casey was finishing eating. Edwin checked the clock. 8:45. No time to eat. They had to leave now. Casey ran to the living room and threw on her shoes. Lizzie walked past Edwin and gave him a shy smile. She always got a little shy before the games--But all shyness left when she started playing.

Lizzie had her new team uniform for the Sophmores. Edwin just about dropped dead when he saw it. It was blue shorts, and a tiny racer back light blue tank top with "MacDonald" and her number on the back.

She had even decided to put on some makeup that morning. A rare occurance for Lizzie. Edwin personally could care less if she had makeup on though...He had always said he liked girly girls, but the sports look had definitly grown on him within the past two years.

Everyone piled up into the car. When they reached the field, Edwin sat on a bleacher towards the back...He just wasn't ready to sit anywhere's near the front yet.

The whistle blew. The game begun. Everything was going great, until he heard a shreik. Edwin looked around trying to find the source...He thought it was...

Lizzie was on the side lines screaming her head off, doubled over in pain--And Lizzie had a pretty high pain tolerance.

Before he even knew it himself, Edwin raced down the bleachers nearly tripping over George. He ran down to the sidelines. Scott was down there with her, but made some room for Edwin to kneel down too.

Edwin went into efficient mode."Is she OK? What did she hurt?"

Lizzie was still softly letting out moans, and clutching her wrist. Scott looked at her wrist. "Lizzie, is it your wrist?"

"Yeah, one of the girls accidently bumped me, and I stupidly tried to catch myself."

Her wrist was light, light blue. Edwin looked up at all the people on the bleachers, waiting for the game to get started, and then looked back down to Lizzie. Then he turned to Scott. "It's ok. Take care of the game. I can handle it." Edwin gave the family a thumbs up to let them know that she was not horribly hurt.

Scott rushed back into the game. "Molly, your in, Lizzie's on the bench." With the blow of the whistle everyone's attention was back to the game.

Edwin helped Lizzie up, and onto the bench. "Thanks Ed." She gave him a smile of gratitude.

He gave her a smile back. "Ok, so. What should be do with your wrist? Doctor's or just wrap it up? It's your call."

Lizzie tryed to move her wrist. She could movie it, it just hurt horribly. "Um, I think wrapping it up will be fine."

One of the team assistants handed Edwin a First Aid box. He took out an Ace bandage.

"I can do it," Lizzie said stubbornly. "It's no big deal."

She took the bandage, and patheticly tried to wrap it around her wrist. Again, and again, until Edwin couldn't take it anymore. "Liz," Edwin gently touched the other wrist that was still trying to wrap the bandage around her blue wrist. "It's alright. I can do it for you."

Edwin gently wrapped the bandage around her wrist, and secured it with tape. Lizzie only cringed once.

"How does that look?"

Lizzie let a smile escape. "Thanks Edwin, that looks really great actually. You did it like a pro too."

Edwin grinned obviously proud. "All god given talent. So, do you feel well enough to get back into the game, or are you going to stay on the bench?"

Lizzie gave it some thought. She could go out back to the soccer game. She knew the team needed her. Molly was a good player, but she was a sub for a reason. But on the other hand...

"I think I'll just sit this game out. You mind if I sit on the bleachers with you?"

Edwin grinned. "Good. I didn't really want you to go back into the game anyways. You could get yourself reinjured. We don't want that now do we?"

Lizzie gave a mischievious smile. "No, there is that possibility of also hurting my previous injury even more," She sighed. "Yup, I think it would be best to sit this one out."

They went back up to the top bleacher, where their family was sitting which the previous empty spots were taken. Derek turned to Edwin. "Sorry Ed, no more spots left...Lizzie you look pale. Why don't you two go sit and wait in the car? The game is almost over. We'll be back there in a little bit. It's a nice day, so it won't be too hot in the car."

Derek gave Casey a look, and Casey gave him a smile. Derek looked over at George and Nora, and they gave a nod in approval.

Edwin gave Derek a look. He was starting to wonder if Derek knew something...Naw, impossible. He had never told Derek or anyone else for that matter that he liked Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I REALLY liked how this chap. turned out, even though it came out a little corny in some parts. What do you guys think? Next chap. to come out VERY soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter 4. We are back to the car during the soccer game. Wahoo. Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Lizzie and Edwin walked to the parking lot. It felt very quiet since the around 100 cars were empty and everyone was way out on the soccer field area. Lizzie finally broke the ice and said something, as they were in the car. "Thanks for helping me with my wrist." 

Edwin gave her a small smile. "No problem. Is it feeling any better?" He gently picked up the wrist.

Lizzie smiled. "Yes, thanks." Lizzie showed so sign of wanting her wrist back, so Edwin just held it for a minute longer, pretending it was no biggie to be sitting here and holding the girl's wrist that he adored at the moment.

After a couple minutes of just sitting in silence though, Edwin didn't know when to let go. He started to ramble on, and came to a nice discussion.

"...So I am planning to be a Computer programmer, and work for a really nice company-Hopefully." **A/N: I'm trying to incorporate some dorky Edwin**

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yup, you've told me."

Edwin gave her an annoyed smile. "OK, then what's your master plan?"

Lizzie laughed at Edwin's dry humor, then a soft smile went onto her face. "My master plan is to be a Mom."

Edwin let go of her wrist. He was completely and totally surprised. He knew Lizzie had some idea that he wanted to be a computer programmer...but _LIZZIE_ haveing a dream of a **MOM**? She never really was that close to Marti. Although she did babysit more then ever since last year.

"A Mom? As in kids?"

Lizzie laughed. "_Yes_, in order to be a Mom, you kind of have to have to have kids. My dream is to get married, have kids, and a nice part time job...The whole package...I don't know if I'll ever get it, but..."

Edwin interupted her. "You will."

Lizzie gave him a shy smile. "Seriously? You'll think I'll get _all_ of that?"

Edwin smiled. A full on grin. "Liz, the guy you marry will be the luckiest guy in the world."

Lizzie smiled back, then quickly looked down. Edwin went back into the subject.

"So when did you decide that is what you really wanted?"

Lizzie rubbed her wrist lightly for a seconed. "A long time ago. Everyother kid in the class just kept saying 'I wanna be a Veternarian when I grow up.' I did not want to be one of those kids...It was probably in the 5th grade."

Edwin had NO clue Lizzie was this mature. He knew that she had grown up a lot within the past two years, and so had he, but he thought it was a recent all-of-a-sudden change, not a long term thing. He was still sitting there astonished.

"Man, my wrist hurts." Lizzie started rubbing it again, this time more roughly.

Edwin grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey, don't be too rough now." He gently rubbed it for her. "Try it like this," He rubbed he wrist in a light circular motion.

"Wow, Ed, how did you know that?"

"Well, I'm smart...I have a high IQ...I am an honor student. Really Li-,..."

Lizzie hit him on the head with her non sprained wrist.

Edwin smiled. "Ok, So, I was just bored on the internet."

The car door opened. It was Derek and Casey.

"Hey," Lizzie and Edwin both said at the same time. Derek and Casey exchanged glances.

Lizzie looked around. "Where are George and Nora?"

"Oh, their talking to the coach about your wrist--They don't think it was "accidental"," Casey said getting into the Van.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Derek spoke up. "So. What have you guys been doing?"

Lizzie whipped her head around to Edwin to give a 'Please don't tell them that we were discussing our futures' look.

"Oh, nothing...I was just takeing a look at Lizzie's wrist again, and makeing sure that it was alright."

Edwin thought he caught Derek giving Casey a look again. "Oh, _ok_, Edwin."

Somehow his OK, did not sound very convinceing...Edwin decided to talk to him later that night. Little did he know, Lizzie was plotting the same with Casey.

* * *

A/N: Wahoo, Chapter 4. I just noticed how the end sounds sort of evil. Haha. Do not take that the wrong way. It was supposed to be cutesy. Hehe. I also just noticed I write pretty short chapters. Haha. I'm going to have to work on that. I'll just have to put out more chapters sooner--Yay, another excuse for me to be on the computer 24/7 ;) 


	5. SorryAuthor's Note

Sorry-

Just an authors note.

Ok, so I had this story pre written. When I went to my documents to add another chapter, there were NO CHAPTERS THERE. Somehow, my ENTIRE lizwin folder got deleted. So, I have to re-read what I already wrote, and get another chapter out...The plot might even be different. Haha. I'm going to go as quick as I can. Thanks for being so patient!

I am SUPER sorry guys!!

Talk to you soon, aqua88 


End file.
